1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a double-sided tape, a display module, and a method of separating a chassis from a display panel. More particularly, the present embodiments relate to a display module in which the chassis may be easily and promptly separated from the display panel when the display module requires repair, a method of separating the chassis from the display panel, and a double-sided tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display module may be a flat panel display that displays images. Due to its thin and large-scale screen having a wide viewing angle and high-definition, the display module has recently received much attention as a large-scale flat panel display. The display module may include a display panel showing images, and a chassis may support the display panel. Multiple circuit boards which drive the display panel may be combined into a rear surface of the chassis, and multiple electrodes of the circuit boards and the display panel may be electrically connected by multiple signal transmitters, e.g., tape carrier packages (TCPs), flexible printed circuits (FPCs), etc.
The display module in which the display panel and the chassis are combined may be inspected to determine whether a defect has occurred in the TCPs or FCPs, which may include integrated circuits (ICs). If a defect is detected in the TCPs or FCPs during the inspection, the chassis may be separated from the display panel in order to repair the defect.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic view of one method of separating a chassis 2 from a display panel 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the method may include arranging a display module such that the display panel 1 faces upward, heating the display module to a maximum of about 480° C. for about 12-15 min., with a heating lamp 5 irradiating a lower surface of the chassis 2, and lifting up the display panel 1 with a lifting apparatus 4 when the adhesive strength of a double-sided tape 3 is weakened.
The above-described method may require a large amount of time and may cause a bad odor during the heating. Also, the display panel 1 may be damaged due to the heating, or the chassis 2 may require replacement after heating.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.